How It Should Have Happened
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: As a bedtime story for Hotaru Haruka and Michiru reflect on how they met. No wait… that's not how it happened… Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: As a bedtime story for Hotaru Haruka and Michiru reflect on how they met. No wait… that's not how it happened… Oocness

**How It Should Have Happened**

"What kind of bedtime story do you want?" Haruka asked carrying the young child to her bedroom. Michiru and Setsuna fallowed behind her quietly.

"A story about Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama." The blonde glimpsed at her lover who pulled back the covers allowing the racer to drop the girl on her bed. Hotaru giggled when she bounced on her mattress. Haruka then moved and allowed Michiru to pull the covers up to her chest.

Setsuna then sat on the foot of the bed watching her friends do her parenting things. "Do you want to hear a story about how your papa and I met?" The violinist suggested leaning on her nightstand.

"Yes, please!"

"Haruka if you will, please."

"Yes, ok." The sandy haired woman parked her butt on the upper half of the bed. Coughing to clear her throat she started her story. All the girls in the room focused their attention on the one telling the tale with genuine interest.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Haruka, we love you!" The blonde turned her head giving a charming smile to the two female fans. "Ah! He smiled at me!"<p>

"In your dreams he's smiling at me because I'm the one showing cleavage."

Holding in a chuckle the racer continued making her way inside the racing track locker room. Waiting at the door was one of her pit crew members glaring with anger. "What's wrong? I'm not late or anything."

"There are times when I just hate you." Seeing that his gaze went to the women it didn't take her a minute to figure out why he wasn't happy. Grabbing his hand she pulled him in the direction of those ladies.

"Hey, ladies." Their heads turned in shock recognizing the racer's husky voice.

"He's running towards us! What do we do?" The girl with a small chest grabbed onto the other's forearm.

"Quick do I look alright! Are my boobs in place?" The other asked lifting her breasts with her hands.

"You look fine stop doing that he's coming!" Placing her hands back at her side she held in her excitement.

"Ladies, I want you to met the number one man of my pit crew, Yamada."

"How exciting. Do you get a rush being on the tract?"

"Oh, yes it's like something you've never felt before..." Bravely the man wrapped his arms around both females. Yamada was the only one who got to hold up the sign telling the racer to stop for a checkup. Looking back behind him at the sandy haired blonde he mouthed a word of gratitude. 'Thank you so much.' The three walked off leaving the golden haired racer alone.

"That was really nice of you." Haruka swiveled on her heel unaware of another person behind her. No one ever snuck up behind her before. An opponent dressed in a solid blue jump suit with matching hamlet stood a few yards away.

"It was nothing for a friend." Excepting of that answer the blue racer turned and walked away. "Was that a woman's voice...? She must be a cosplay fan." She asked herself watching the subtle sway of her competition's hips.

"What do you think, Haruka?"

"Boss? Morning, think of what?"

"That's your opponent. That was the driver who called up and requested a race with you; no matter the amount. A simple three lap race with the world's number one."

"Any amount of money? To race me? Are they good?"

"I don't know but they have the money to back it up. Just before you arrived; a man in a business suit walked into my office with half of the amount agreed upon. The rest would come after the race."

"Something tells me I'm getting a bonus today."

The male purposely avoided answering that. "Other than the fact they have money I couldn't pull up any info on the racer. Now, go change and show them who that champion is!"

"I understand." Following her manager's words she changed into her black and white suit. The racing cars were already at the starting line thanks to the other team members. A three lap race really didn't require all the pit crew members to come. Hers always showed up for the pure love of racing.

Since this wasn't a formal race half of the seats were empty. This race wasn't broad casted anywhere so the people here got in for free. And only diehard fans who wanted to see armatures randomly lap around the track came today. Well these people were lucky because they were going to see the great Tenoh in a race. "Is that my opponent's car?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yup." The vehicle... well it was completely unbelievable. This wasn't a racing car. Instead of the normal stripes or sponsored ads that a racing car would have. This was a mural painted of the apocalypse. A picture depicting the end of the city by a huge tsunami. The driver didn't say anything as they got in their car.

"Well, at least they didn't paint flames on the side... This is going to be very easy." Putting on her hamlet she sat in her winning vehicle.

Both drivers at the start line waited for the signal. One yellow light, two yellow lights, three yellow lights then a green light! Slamming her foot on the gas pedal both cars floured forward leaving marks on the tar.

Normally as soon as a race starts the winner-Haruka Tenoh- is decided. But this time the competition wasn't left behind in a cloud of exhaust. "What the?" The pro racer muttered knowing she was being tailgated. Boss and her crew watched in pure awe as the blue car pulled up beside the champ. It didn't matter if they won or not this mysterious driver deserved a medal for the impossible. Never once did the unknown racer pull in front of or fall behind of her. Haruka, extremely irritated that someone could keep up with her leaned forward trying to get a head.

It was the last lap and neither one of them was going to give up. Nearing the finish line with the gas pedal push down as far as it would go. The amber haired woman's front tires crossed the white line first. She parked and got out immediately swarmed by her team mates. "That guy kept up with you! I think they deserve a medal for that!"

Through the swarm of team members she saw her opponent slip into the locker room. "Excuse me." She rushed pasted her friends and into the locker room after them. The one wearing blue stood at their locker. "Who are you?" The blonde asked more rude then curious.

"Oh, do you want me to take off my helmet off? Well then, I shall do what Haruka asked of me." Slowly in a teasing manner gloved hands reached towards the head protector. Gulping almost nervously as aqua hair cascaded down framing the pretty face of her competitor.

"That face...! You're-!"

"Oh is there something wrong with my face?"

"You're a famous violinist! I've seen you on tv."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here? This can't be an heiress' free time hobby."

She giggled not at all insulted. She was not one to flaunt around. "It's not a hobby though I did practice to make sure my body could handle the stress of speeds over 90. And I'm not the only one on tv."

Confused by her words she asked. "You saw me on tv and had to compete with me? Why? That doesn't seem logical." From what she knew about the rich violinist she was not a competitive person but a laid back go with the flow perfectionist.

"If you really want to know why don't you help me?" Presenting the pro racer with her back she picked up her long locks showing her exactly where the zipper to her suit was. Hiding a blush she reached for the zipper pulling it down slowly making sure the artist's flawless skin didn't get caught in it.

The suit slipped down her shoulders but she stopped it from revealing her breasts. Grabbing her soap bar and clean clothes she slipped into the last stall pulling the curtain shut. Haruka frowned before mimicking her actions slipping into the stall next to her opponent's. The blonde heard the other shower stall turn on and humming started moments after the water.

The walls were too high to see over unless she stood on the embedded to the wall chair. Haruka wasn't a perverted… well not an illegal voyeur anyway. With a shrug she placed her all her items on the chair and turned on the water. She washed the mornings dirty from her body.

The wavy haired woman stopped humming when the water turned off. She toweled off while the sandy haired blonde still showered. She dressed in a non formal light blue dress and exited the shower.

The pro racer fished quickly and rushed out just in time to see the other woman zip up her duffle bag and throw it over her shoulder. "Will I see you again, Michiru?"

"If you're offering me a date then yes, you will."

"A date? Sure, how about dinner tonight?"

"Love to, pick me up at seven."

"Alright."

The violinist blew the racer a kiss before turning and leaving. Haruka blushed her hand flew to her cheek like she actually was kissed. "Hey, wait! What's your address?" It was too late and the musician was already gone.

The golden haired cross dresser opened her own duffle bag noticing a slip of paper. The writing on the paper was neat and elegant not something she wrote. On it was an address and a phone number. Haruka smirked; packing quickly.

The violinist's car was gone from the track. "They gone?" The manager asked.

"I have a date with her tonight, Leader."

"You work fast. Wait…Her? Well damn. You chicks, are touch at this sport. Will she be coming back to the track? This would make the perfect show for your fans."

"How is watching me almost get my ass kicked a good thing for my fans?"

"This is about competition but you never have competition because you blow them away the second your foot touches the gas. Anyway, I'm leaving have fun on your date."

Bidding each other farewell they each went on their ways. The short haired female drove home to her apartment. Luckily her roommate Setsuna was home. "Setsuna, are you busy? Can we talk?"

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Stopping her work completely she looked up at the pianist.

"I have a date."

"Congratulations. What's her name?"

"Michiru Kaioh."

She raised an eyebrow. "The famous violinist on tv?"

"That's not even the shocking part." The teal eyed woman sat across from the long haired female. "She challenged me to a race AND kept up with me."

Setsuna was silent for a second process this information. "Wear a suit and tie on your date, don't take her to fast food place for a salad."

"I already know."

"When's your date?"

"Seven."

The dark skin woman glanced at her watch. "Well it's lunch time now. Why don't we go out for lunch and you can tell me more about Michiru."

* * *

><p>"This is the place…?" It was a good thing she was dressed in a suit. The tomboy hit the button at the gate.<p>

"Hello." The robot male voice answered. A butler? Well of course there had to be a butler that came with this mansion.

"This is Haruka Tenoh, Michiru is expecting me."

"Just a moment." The man disappeared probably alerting the princess of her arrival. "Come in." The double door gate opened allowing the racer to drive up to the mansion. By the time she drove to the front door Michiru exited her house. The blonde put the car in park and got up. She held out her hand and helped the graceful female down the steps.

"You look amazing." The composer was dressed in a pure white dress with matching heels and a pearl necklace.

"You're just as amazing." Like a gentlemen Haruka opened the car door for her. She rewarded the taller woman with a kiss on the cheek. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well I wasn't sure what you like to eat so I picked a buffet."

"Wonderful choice." She giggled. The car roof of the car was down and the cerulean eyed woman was enjoying the feeling of the wind in her tresses. The maiden instantly smiled when one of her date's hands took a hold of hers. The ride was peaceful nothing else was spoken between them but that's ok. It wasn't tense atmosphere at all.

"My lady." Once again the golden haired woman opened the car door again.

"Thank you." They looped arms and walked inside. There wasn't a long wait and the place wasn't too busy or noise so it was perfect. They made small dinner conversions consisting of stories of the past and dreams of the future.

"Dinner was lovely thank you, Haruka I've never had such a wonderful time."

"It's not over yet."

"Oh? What's next?"

"You'll see when we get there. Do you have a curfew?"

"No, but I'll call home if I'm not back by ten."

"Good plenty of time."

The cross dresser drove her date to the beach. "How did you know that I love the beach? I don't recall telling you that."

"You look like the type of girl who likes long walks on the beach with the water licking at her feet. Come, my sea maiden the water a waits." Hand in hand they walked down to the beach.

"I'm having a great time with you." The smaller woman turned her head to the side trying to hide a light blush that entered her cheeks.

"Michiru…" Hearing her name from that husky voice despite her flush she turned to look at her love. Azure eyes met teal.

"What is it Haruka?" Unnoticed to the racer the violinist slowly advanced closer to the athlete.

"I need a favor." Cutely the wavy haired girl cocked her head to the side waiting for the blonde to continue. "I want to race you."

"…What?"

"Right here right now a race. Whoever gets to that small cliff wins."

"What? We just ate we can get stomach cramps, I'm in a dress and in high heels."

"That sounds like an excuse. Don't you think you can do it Mrs. Elegance?" Michiru frowned at her date's words.

"Fine, but you will regret it." Both females got into track position; hands in the sand butts in the air. "Start the count Haruka." The artist hissed ready to prove herself to the other girl.

"One, two, three go!" Both women took off in a mad dash to the finish line. The tomboy looked down Michiru didn't kick off her heels. What that? Her movements were in perfect unison with the athletes and she was neither behind nor in front of her just like before.

They were getting closer to the small cliff and it was looking like a tie. Haruka desperate to win reached out with both hands. The violinist saw this in mimic the actions. As if 'the first one who touches that rock wins.'

Haruka managed to touch the rock first since her arms were slightly longer then her dates. But Michiru's smooth hand made contact with the rough boulder not a second later. It was the first time in a race that Haruka started to sweat. Michiru was in the same state little beads of sweat formed on her face. Her aquamarine locks matted to her flushed face. Talented, athletic, and sexy she was once of a kind.

"Wow, you have to be my athletic other half or something."

"Eh?"

"It was the only way I could put it while keeping my pride intact. Being fast is something I always prided myself on. So to have someone like you whom I couldn't beat so easily…"

Michiru giggled she understood perfectly and wasn't insulted by this. "Well, perhaps I can be more than an athletic other half." She asked hiding her face from view. The long haired girl didn't realize that the blonde was also blushing when she was pulled into a strong embrace.

"Mrs. Elegance it would be an honor." Michiru stood on her tippy toes and gave the amber haired woman a kiss. Her first kiss and it was heavenly for the both of them. Unconsciously Michiru was pulled closer to Haruka basking in her warmth. She let out an involuntary moan, and wrapped her arms around the pro racer's waist, tugging her body even closer.

The kiss was deepened the smaller female taking the initiative to lightly lick her lips asking to be let in. Permission was granted as the two tongues played together. Hands rubbed at Michiru's clothes sides seeking to feel the warm skin underneath.

The need for air over took them and they broke apart the sea maiden took the time to ask. "Are you trying to get to second base?"

"Beautiful, I'm trying to get a home run."

"Let's go."

"Haruka don't you think that's enough." The blonde stopped talking to look over at the grinning artist. She then glanced over at Setsuna who was sitting at the foot of her bed with her face in her hands. She was more than likely embarrassed Haruka tried to put a sex scene in Hotaru's bedtime story.

The Neptunian pushed her lover off the bed and took her spot next to her daughter. The amber haired woman leaned on her desk with her arms crossed. "Don't worry Hotaru, forget all of that and I'll tell you what actually happened…"

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a few years since I was back in this fandom. Anyway review for Michiru's story.


End file.
